Malefic Attacks
The power to release/use malefic energy for various attacks. Sub-power of Malefic Force Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Not to be confused with Demonic Attacks or Corruption Attacks. Opposite to Benefic Attacks. Also Called * Evil Attacks * Malefic Energy Projection Capabilities The user can release/use malefic energy for attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications * Malefic Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of malefic energy. * Malefic Beam Emission: Release beams of a malefic energy. * Malefic Blast: Release malefic energy over a specific target area. * Malefic Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of malefic energy. * Malefic Bombs: Create bombs/explosions of malefic energy. * Malefic Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Malefic Cutting: Use malefic energy to cut opponents. * Malefic Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with malefic energy. * Malefic Pillar Projection: Project malefic energy pillars. * Malefic Spike Projection: Project malefic spikes. * Malefic Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of malefic energy. * Malefic Wave Emission: Send out a wave of malefic energy that repels everything. * Expanding Malefic Bolts: Project malefic energy that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Malefic Blasts: Release blasts of malefic energy in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release malefic energy blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Malefic Breath: Discharge malefic energy blasts from mouth. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of malefic energy. * Omnidirectional Malefic Waves: Send out a wave of malefic energy in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit malefic energy from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of malefic energy that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release malefic energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release malefic blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of malefic energy. * Zap: A tiny short release of malefic energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Attack Powers * Malefic Force Manipulation Limitations * Users may require outside source of malefic energy to create a blasts. * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) * Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) Gallery Janemba Hell's Gate.gif|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) controls thousands of years worth of evil energy accumulated in Hell. Omegaattack.jpg|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) creates the Negative Karma Ball, a ball of malefic energy powerful enough to destroy the Earth. Akumaart.jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter) is a master at manipulating the Satsui no Hado. M._Bison_Psycho_Power.jpg|M. Bison (Street Fighter) wields Psycho Power, an evil energy that draws from his own soul. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Evil power Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Rare power